The Captain & The White Lady
by Bressa W
Summary: He loved her when first he saw her, but her heart still belonged to someone else...can they save each other? R&R.
1. 1 Yearning to Hope, Learning to Love

The Captain & The White Lady

By Bressa W.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings, or any of the following characters. Sadly, I will not make any money from publishing this here or anywhere. Oh, but if I'd been born about 60 years earlier…_

_Author's Note: If you've ever read one of my reviews, you know that I love Faramir and Éowyn fan fics. You also know that I love any fan fic that has anything to do with Aragorn, and that I love any fic with any form of humor in it. As much as I love Faramir and Éowyn, however, I've never before written about them. As a matter of fact, this is only my third published fic. The other two (Memories of Us, Hybrid) have nothing to do with them, and everything to do with the other two things I love in a fic. I think I've rambled enough. Just read the fic, I promise it's semi-decent._

Chapter One

Yearning to Hope, Learning to Love

Faramir had been watching the White Lady of Rohan for some time now. Not in a dirty way, but in quiet admiration. Despite Éowyn's steely and cold appearance, Faramir's deep soul could see through her to the vulnerability within. And now he'd learned that the beautiful daughter of kings requested a private audience with him. Faramir was overjoyed.

After Éowyn's injury, acquired when she'd defeated (with Merry's help) the Witch King of Angmar, she'd been in the Houses of Healing in Minas Tirith, as instructed by the King. Aragorn had ordered that she remain there for at least a fortnight, longer if necessary, but not a day sooner. A week later, she was nearly fully healed and restless, and Faramir was pretty sure he knew what she wanted.

The truth was, Faramir himself had been given the same orders after he'd been pierced by poisoned arrows and nearly set aflame-two weeks, not a day less, and was as much a prisoner to the nurses as she was.

Not that Éowyn knew that.

Faramir sighed and adjusted his tunic for the tenth time. She would be here any moment now.

And there she was. A knock at the door sent Faramir's heart racing. "Come in," he called as calmly as he could.

Éowyn was clad in a white dress that fit her very nicely with long, billowy sleeves that hid her bandages. She slid the door behind her as she entered the small room. "My Lord Faramir," she said, bowing.

"M'lady," Faramir replied, with a likewise bow. "Why have you need of me?"

Éowyn's steely eyes met Faramir's soft ones. "I wish to leave."

Faramir sighed and shook his head. "This, I cannot do. The King's orders cannot be undone by the likes of me."

"But you are the Steward! Is there not there anything you can do? Can you not appeal to the King? I am well!" She slammed her unbandaged hand on a table. "I deserve better than this! I am a warrior!"

Faramir smiled, but did not let Eowyn see it. "Yes, you do," he said, "But the King is not in attendance, he is away fighting in the war. And even if he were here, I would still hold to his orders because I trust his judgment." He took her hands. "I am as much a prisoner here as you." He knew that he should not have done what he had just did, that he should release her and let her leave now that he'd said what she knew he was going to say. But he couldn't help himself. "You are a warrior, but you are more. You are a proud woman, and a beautiful one. You deserve to be happy." He looked into her eyes, searching for a sign that she felt the same as he. "Please, let me make you happy."

Éowyn drew away. "I will not have your pity, Lord Faramir."

"I would not be able to pity you. You are strong." Faramir continued to hold her gaze, and he was so frightened that every second that he stared into her eyes was a second too long, a moment too awkward. His fears melted away, though, when she took his hands and her smile cracked the ice that glazed her eyes. Faramir drew her into his arms and she laid her head against his chest. He smiled, tears in his eyes, and laid his head atop hers. In that moment, he was happy.

Three days later, Faramir knew that he did not pity the Lady of Rohan. He knew that he did not simply care for her, either. He knew that he loved her. Had Éowyn asked it of him, he would have gladly disobeyed every order he'd ever been given if it would make her happy.

That seemed to be the only thing that he should have been able to do, and he could not do it. With the War of the Ring progressing at the Black Gate of Mordor, he was trapped in Minas Tirith, and, indeed, in the Houses of Healing, as was Éowyn. He knew that she felt terribly inadequate, being unable to fight, and he tried to keep her mind off of the War by always steering the conversation into other territory, tales of his mother and his brother and, sometimes, his father. She told him of her uncle and how much she had loved him. She told him of the evil man, Grima Wormtongue, who had tried, more than once, to win Éowyn's heart. He would lighten the stories with a wise saying his mother had told him or with a joke and she would always smile. Yet no matter how much he loved her or how often he told her so, no amount of affection seemed enough to bring her from her despair. The third night since he'd first her in his arms, he approached her about it.

She was stretched out on a chaise lounge, staring into nothing. Faramir entered the room after knocking softly. He quietly stole to her side and laid a hand on her back. "Éowyn?"

Éowyn turned to look up at him and smiled. "Yes, Faramir?"

Faramir moved her feet gently and sat down near her. "Is something wrong, my love? Why do you for ever seem so sad?"

Éowyn sat up and leaned against him. "My heart is sad, Faramir. I do not know why. It has been this way since…" she broke off and a tear rolled down her check.

Faramir wiped the tear away with his thumb and finished her thought. "Since Theoden died."

She cried. Éowyn had never previously cried in the presence of Faramir, but at the mention her beloved uncle, she wept. "I am so worried for Éomer, and for Aragorn, and Merry, and I miss my uncle so much." She looked up at him, her eyes and cheeks shining with tears. "How can one heart hold so much grief?"

Faramir smiled softly at her. "Oh, Éowyn," he said in a gentle whisper, "it can't. I know your pain. My brother and father and mother have all passed away. I am the last of my family. My grief is a constant reminder of how much I miss them. But, my love, there is a cure for this grief, one that is pure and honest and innocent."

Éowyn, now crying silently, searched his face for the answer. "How can such a grief be healed?"

"With hope. Hope that the future brings tenfold in happiness the grief you feel in the present."

Éowyn looked away from him. "There is no hope. The World of Men will fall, Faramir. There will be no future."


	2. 2 He Who Holds Her Heart

Disclaimer: I'm quite sure that I'm not J.R.R. Tolkien, so, unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me. The Tolkien estate won't sell me rights to them, probably because I only offered them 25 cents…

Chapter Two

King Elessar

Time passed. As the War progressed and the sky grew darker, Éowyn became more moody and reclusive. Faramir could only begin to wonder what was wrong with her, but he imagined it had something to do with her brother, Éomer, the King of Rohan, who was fighting for the freedom of Middle-earth. The two promised weeks in the Houses of Healing were nearly up, and both the Captain and the White Lady were fully healed, just waiting to be released. One evening as the dined in the garden, Faramir brought up something that he'd wanted to say for a while.

"Éowyn," he said, covering her right hand with his, "I love you."

Éowyn smiled. "I know. I love you, too, Faramir," she replied. For the first time since they'd talked about grief and hope in Éowyn's room, her eyes showed that she was fully committed to the conversation.

Faramir pulled a Mithril band set with a large diamond from a pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Éowyn's fork clattered from her hand to the floor. She receded into herself, trying to think of the best way to approach the situation. Finally, she said, "No."

Faramir blinked. "Are you sure? You don't need more time?" His breath caught in his throat and formed a lump that he couldn't swallow. His eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to spill over. He didn't understand. He loved her, and she loved him. Why wouldn't she marry him? What more did she need? Love should be enough.

"Faramir, it's too soon," she begged. "Please, let's wait until the world is safe once more."

Faramir nodded and left the table, disappearing into the night. He stood at the edge of the garden and looked at the gathering clouds, crying to himself. To him, Éowyn had become the most important thing in his life in but two weeks. Didn't she feel the same way? For the first time since he'd known her, he was afraid that she was in love with someone else. But who? A man in Rohan, with stronger arms and who offered her more security? A king in a far away land? Maybe even an Elf in Rivendell. Someone out there touched her heart in a way that he couldn't. He couldn't cry softly anymore. By the time Éowyn came to see where he was, he was full out sobbing.

Éowyn sidled up to him and took his hand. He wrenched it away. She reached again but decided against it and just spoke to him. "Faramir…"

"Leave me." He did not dare to look at her. When she'd come beside him, his tears had subsided. But to hear her voice…it was more than he could bear.

"Faramir, please, listen to me. Let me explain," she pleaded.

"No need. I understand. One question, Éowyn, and then I wish never to speak to you again." Faramir chanced to look at her. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, as were his own, and she seemed to be wracked with inner torment.

"What? I will answer any question, if only to hear your voice," Éowyn said in a voice that trembled.

"Who is the Man who holds your heart in such a way that I cannot? Éowyn stood silent, unsure, and Faramir waited before prompting again. "Well? Please, tell me this so my heart may rest."

"The Man is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, who shall most likely perish in the War before coming to claim the Throne of Gondor." Éowyn bit her lip, hoping Faramir would respond, but he did not. He strode indoors and left her weeping.

**Responses to Reviews (Ch. 1)**

**Rana Ninque: Of course it doesn't end there, silly! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter...**

**elfwomen: I alway saw Faramir as a kind person, but a timid person. I tried to encorporate that. Thanks for noticing, it makes me feel that it hasn't been in vain.**

**LotR Fan: I don't like sappy fics, and I'm glad I'm not alone in feeling that way. And, asI always say, a little angst goes a long way.**

**Voldie on Varsity Track: I'd like to read that one, it seems...interesting. And thanks for bringing up the possibility of a Merry/Eowyn pairing, I never even thought of that...**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! THE STORY DOESN'T END HERE, KEEP READING! AND KEEP REVIEWING!**


	3. 3 The Return of the King

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or its affiliates. Gondor, Minas Tirith, even the horses belong to one very deceased John Ronald Reuel Tolkien.

Chapter Three

The Return of the King

And they did not speak for the remainder of their days in the Houses. The nurses wondered at the change and saw how distraught Faramir was, how distant Éowyn. Neither would say, but the nurses knew. Faramir had discovered that another Man held her heart.

Faramir himself felt lost without her, but wanted her to be as happy as she could be. He was a wise man, and he knew that Éowyn could never give him the love they both needed. So he despaired and awaited the arrival of a Man he despised before ever meeting him.

On the fourteenth and last day of their stay in the Houses, trumpets sounded through all seven levels of the city. The King had come.

All the nurses and the patients rushed (if they were able) to the Gate, to witness the coming of the King. There, Faramir saw Éowyn for the first time in days, and it tore his heart in two. He held her gaze, considered reaching for her hand, but the opening of the Gates stopped him.

In strode Gandalf the White on Shadowfax, bearing before him Frodo Baggins. Aragorn came next with Peregrin Took. Éomer behind him bore Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Legolas bore Samwise Gamgee before him and Gimli behind, a very crowded horse indeed. Behind them marched a small army, all that remained of the strength of Rohan and Gondor.

Faramir saw in Aragorn much that he had seen in his father; sea-grey eyes set in a carven face of noble lineage, though he was not clad as such a man should be. He found it difficult to sustain a rage towards this Man, who had so much kindness and wisdom and love in his eyes. But love for whom? For the City and her people? For Éowyn? Or for another, one who had yet to come? This was the Man who Éowyn loved, but did he love her in return? Now Faramir wasn't so sure.

He decided that he could not serve as Steward under this Man, kind and wise though he may be, until he knew. He walked quickly and decidedly to Éowyn and took her hand. "This is the one you love?"

Éowyn nodded. "Yes, this is the King Aragorn who has stolen my heart."

"And do you hold his heart in return, Éowyn? Does Aragorn love you?"

Éowyn's joy at beholding Aragorn faltered. "Well…I imagine so, but an Elf-maiden is who he has pledged his love to. He wears her jewel around his neck."

"And you still hope to capture his heart from a love so pure? That would be a wicked deed, Éowyn." Faramir's hope that she would be able to love him soared once more, though his voice remained stern.

"I know that, Faramir!" she shouted, much to the surprise of her suitor. "Do you think that I have not pondered all the impossibilities? The absurdities?" She hung her head. "I do not know why I love him."  
"Your love, Éowyn," Faramir said softly, "is for this Man's deeds and his good heart, as a young soldier may love a seasoned Captain. He gives you his friendship and his pity, but not his love. I would give you my very soul if you asked it of me. Why will you not have me?"

Éowyn withdrew from him. "I do not know. I love you, Faramir. I love your wisdom, your beautiful eyes, your soft hands, your kind heart. But I feel something deeper, if you will, for him."

Faramir smiled, at last understanding. "You want what you cannot have, not what will make you happy. It is joy, and unconditional love, and hope, Éowyn, _hope_, that you are afraid of. You fear that I will break your heart."

Éowyn sobbed. "You must hate me fore this! Please, I am an awful person. I do not deserve you."

Faramir took her in his arms. "And I do not deserve you." He kissed her, there in the broad daylight of the open city, not caring who would see. "Let us not deserve each other together."

When he released her from the kiss, she smiled and said, "I am so sorry, Faramir. Please forgive me."  
He presented her with the ring again. "I will forgive you if you will have me as your husband." He slid the ring on her finger. "Marry me."  
"I would dream of nothing else." And they kissed for quite a long time there in the streets of Minas Tirith, until the surrounding crowd took notice and clapped and cheered for their love.

The King, as he was riding past, saw them and laughed with joy. "Éowyn!" he cried.

Éowyn broke the kiss and turned her head. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Does he make you happy?"

Éowyn smiled, and all the coldness in her was melted, leaving only complete and utter joy. "More than I've ever been."  
"I have wished for nothing else for you. May you live long in each other's company." And he nodded to Faramir, and, with a wink, was off again to the citadel.

Faramir held her close and whispered, "I, too, am happy, Éowyn. Seeing you smile has been the whole of my existence these past two weeks. Together, we shall be complete." He kissed her. "Long live the King."

END

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Rana Ninque: Thanks for reviewing! This is the last installment, but I'm thinking of writing a sequel. **

**hippielover459: A lot happens, as I'm sure you just read. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you loo-vered it!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, I WILL RESPOND INDIVIDUALLY TO ANY REVIEWS FOR CH. 3 IN AN E-MAIL, BUT PLEASE DON'T RESPOND. I'M NOT INTO E-MAIL CORROSPONDENCE.**


End file.
